Numerous cans are utilized for containing products, such as beverages, which cans are of the type which are adapted to be opened by manipulating a lever on the top of the can. Generally speaking, such cans have a top surface with a central zone from which a top portion extends radially which is bounded by a weakened line of juncture between the radially extending zone and the can top proper and which is adapted to be forceably broken in response to downward pressure and to be hingedly swung about a hinge line at the central zone and swung into the interior of the can upon manipulation of the lever. The lever of such cans includes a portion which extends over the radially extending portion and another end which extends substantially to the outer periphery of the can with the lever being spaced slightly above the top surface of the can and being connected to the can at the center thereof. Upon lifting of the terminal end of the lever it pivots about the central connection point with a portion extending over the radially extending can top surface bounded by the weakened border or periphery being adapted to be forced downwardly when the lever is raised hingedly folding it into the interior of the can.
Persons opening such cans often find it difficult to obtain a bite or grip about the lever to conveniently raise it, without endangering fingernails or incurring the risk of cuts on the metal. This is a problem which is somewhat aggravated by the fact that one's hands are often wet when doing this tending to increase the likelihood of cuts.
This invention is of a tool which is in sleeve form for use in jacketing the extending lever arm and for use in applying additional leverage in opening the can.